Additive manufacturing, also known as three dimensional (3D) printing, is a process of manufacturing a three dimensional solid object from a model such as a digital model by an additive process in which material is layered, adhered, bonded or otherwise deposited successively until the solid object is formed. Such an approach is in contrast to traditional manufacturing techniques where articles are formed from the assembly of parts which themselves may be machined, cast or moulded.
There are many benefits to additive manufacturing over traditional manufacturing techniques, including technical benefits and commercial benefits. Technically, additive manufacturing allows virtually any arrangement of a three dimensional object to be created from a growing number of materials, including plastics, metals and ceramics. The arrangement can include complex features, even internally, since the additive approach to manufacturing is capable of generating complex structure. Additive approaches generate less waste compared to traditional approaches, provide increased consistency between articles of manufacture, improved speed of manufacture from initial design with minimal setup required, the advantages of novel structures and shapes and new combinations of materials.
Commercially, additive manufacturing provides considerable cost-savings over traditional manufacturing techniques, especially where a number of articles for manufacture is relatively small. For example, prototypes, proof-of-concepts, spare-parts and articles manufactured in isolated or remote locations, such as in orbit or space, are readily produced at low cost using additive manufacturing. The speed of manufacturing is also a benefit since a three dimensional article can be produced from a three dimensional design relatively rapidly.
Additive manufacturing covers a number of approaches. Extrusion deposition is an approach to additive manufacturing in which beads of material are extruded in a controlled manner either by way of a moveable extruder (“print-head”); a moveable table or support; or both. The extruded beads harden rapidly to form a layer or part of an article onto which further extrusion can take place. In this way the article is built-up additively.
An alternative approach is the selective fusing of granular materials such as a selective sintering or melting of metals or polymers. Using such an approach granular material is deposited in layers and selectively sintered, melted or bonded using, for example, convection heat, laser or electron beam. The selection is made based on a three dimensional model of the article in a layered manner. In this way the article is built-up additively.
Use of additive manufacturing to produce electrical or electronic devices has been severely constrained since additive manufacturing is not suitable for manufacturing complex modern electronic components from many disparate materials. While additive manufacturing has found applications in the printing of planar circuit board layouts with component sockets and interconnects in combination with trenches or routes for electrical connections, there is currently a requirement for placement, installation and/or assembly of electrical and electronic components following the additive manufacturing process. This requirement for post-manufacture assembly and/or installation has the considerable disadvantage that component locations, sockets and routes must be accessible in an additively-manufactured product. Accordingly, the hugely beneficial characteristics of additive-manufacturing of accurately producing complex, internalised and potentially inaccessible structures are entirely lost in the electronic field. Furthermore, the requirement for post-manufacture assembly and/or installation imposes burdens of additional manufacturing steps that considerably erode the benefits of additive manufacturing.
Thus it would be beneficial to produce electronic devices using additive manufacturing approaches without the aforementioned disadvantages.